


The Coral Heart

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, RMS Titanic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What happens when Lore Olympus meet movie and irl Titanic?Persephone had always been an independent girl growing up with a boy who would become a soldier. When she comes of age she is engaged to a man she hates and is pulled from her homeland of Italy to travel in style to the new world aboard the Unsinkable RMS Titanic. How will Persephone make the voyage in the clutches of evil? What happens when Tragedy Strikes and she must make the choice between what is right and what her heart desires?
Relationships: Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Coral Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my amazing readers,  
> While I work on my other fics I wanted to introduce a fic I have been working on for MONTHS. I finally got to the point of writing the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy this work of labor and love.   
> Thank you to the amazing CoolerThanFriezier for once again being an amazing beta for me. Love you!   
> Thank you to Rachel Smythe and the makers of the movie Titanic for allowing us to play in their sandboxes.   
> This fic is dedicated to those thousands of souls who lost their lives that dreadful night in April and who rest forever in the watery grave with the magnificent Titanic. I feel very honored to have been able to hold a few small pieces of the Titanic as a child.

**The Coral Heart**

**Chapter One: Unsinkable**

  
Large, huge, gargantuan... These words did not describe the exquisite beauty that sat in the softly waving ocean. No, the majestic ship lived up to its name  **_Titanic_ ** . A ship built around legendary claims to be completely unsinkable. Persephone stood in awe by its pure mass and knew this ship was meant to fulfill dreams that only it could match in their size.

Thousands had gathered in a chaotic manner to either board the vessel or see it off on its maiden voyage. Persephone was supposed to consider herself one of the lucky ones among the crowd. She was going to make history being one of the over 3,300 who planned to break records. It wasn't that, that bothered her, actually, it exhilarated her, she loved learning, and to be part of history that people would someday learn about that was substantial.

What troubled her was she had been arranged in marriage to a man she desperately despised. She could not stand even being in the same room as Apollo. It had been her Mother Demeter's friend Hestia who had introduced the two and her mother had been smitten. If Persephone had a choice she would rather have been engaged to Hera's son Ares. At least with him, there were happy memories from their childhoods and she could stand his presence most days.

However, her mother didn't like that he was a soldier now and so she was stuck in a loveless engagement to a man who only cared that she was a pretty face. Oh, she was beautiful and she knew it. Her figure was lean but curvy in all the right places, her skin was sun-kissed tan and her brown hair fell in waves down past her shoulders. She had cute pouty lips and her eyebrows and eyelashes framed her expressive blue eyes, her mother had always said they looked like the fresh bloomed periwinkles that spot the Italian meadows. 

That didn't seem to stop Apollo. He flirted and slept with other women all the time, she loathed everything about her situation. She wanted love and affection, to be held gently in a man's arms as he watched her with an adoring gaze. Her hope was to make it to America and make a new life for herself, to have that freedom to do so. It was a life she physically longed for. 

Grey filled the clear blue sky as smoke billowed from the stacks that stood tall above. The magnificent craft was even more impressive up close. The smell of salt wafted through the air as waves from the water lazily rolled against the ship and docks. She could hear a slight creaking as they made their way along the bridge following other first-class passengers aboard. 

It wasn't long before they were ushered into the boat by crew members and the sight that greeted them was beyond Persehone's every expectation. True grandeur lined every wall and staircase. There were so many intricate details that she could not wait to explore. Persephone felt like a child in a candy store but she remembered her manners as a lady and acted with class.

As they made their way through the halls it was a round of curtsies, greetings, and introductions to some of the most dignified people across several countries. She could tell that she attracted the attentions of many young men and engaged many of them in polite conversation. She knew this angered Apollo to no end, but she could not find it in herself to care. 

That was until he took to grabbing her hand in a bruising hold every time she spoke. If she had not had years of etiquette lessons she would not have been able to hold off the tears that threatened to fall down. He stood next to her with a tight but neutrally held face to mask her pain and pulled her along until they stood beside the Titanic's railing waving to the people down below. How tiny they looked next to the massive ship. 

A rough whisper found its way to her ear, "Do not forget as to whom you are with." As if she could ever forget. His continued presence made that all but impossible. She simply nodded in reply and continued to look around at the crowded docks. She could hear the warning whistle sound as the sight of two young men running caught her eye.

They seemed to try to be catching the Titanic. She hoped for their sake that they succeeded. It was with that thought that Persephone turned to stare at all the gathered people on the RMS Titanic. They watched over the railing with growing anticipation as the Unsinkable Titanic pulled away from shore and set off on the massive undertaking of her journey across the Atlantic. Leaving everyone on the docks to drift further away from view until they were naught but ants before disappearing altogether. It was a sight to truly behold. 

The sea stretched on for miles in every direction and dolphins swam up beside the hull dancing in the tides the ship made. Persephone wished she could swim and dance with them, free to do as she pleased, not caught in the tight leash that seemed to become tighter on her neck every day. She watched as children began to make friends and play never knowing that someday the future would catch up to them. 

She hoped their childhoods would be bright and happy. Unknown to Persephone or any other passenger upon the mighty vessel the future would come sooner than any of them had planned and many aboard would never live to see land again. They could never have fathomed that boasting of her unsinkable traits would fate the magnificent liner to the doom of disaster and destruction. That one simple mistake would lead her passengers to catastrophe and her owners to ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> What did everyone think? I'm so excited to hear your thoughts and opinions.   
> Leave me a comment below, hit that Kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.


End file.
